The Masquerade
by princessallii
Summary: There's a party going on and Chat is feeling lonley.


Authors note: In this one shot, it's been two years since you and Adrien/Chat Noir began dating and you two have been doing great so far.

Your day was coming to an end and you were putting away your laundry when you heard a familiar purring voice

"Ah, fuck me." You bent over to pick up all the little socks and undies you had dropped trying to make one trip throughout the house.

"With pleasure." You heard from behind you, causing you to throw all of your laundry and fall into it trying to scramble away. "W-Wah! You!"

"Oh, what seems to be the problem, princess?" he shrugged his shoulders so nonchalantly and raised his eyebrows with a smirking expression upon him. He placed his hands back on his hips and leaned toward you, grinning like the sly cat he was.

"Y-You! W-Wha?! How did you get in my house? You dumb cat!" You threw some underwear at him, that just so happened to belong to you. They hit him in the face and he just stood still, his entire face lit up red as he pulled them off his face and looked at the black lace-y underwear that you just so happened to have worn recently. It was the only pair of lace type underwear you owned at all and of course it happened to be the closest of them, of all the underwear, that one.

"And you use these for what, exactly?" He grinned even though he was a blushing mess and began to walk toward you spinning them around his finger. "Such sexual underwear for such an 'innocent' girl, huh?" He walked to your nervous figure and took your wrist, crawling over your sitting figure and straddled you, pushing you down and pressing your wrist to the floor you lie on.

"C-Chat?" Your face flushed of its color and blushed red.

"C'mon princess, why do you really have these, hm?" He grinned and leaned down licking your cheek in a teasing fashion.

"Ahh-! M-My mom, got them for me as a birthday present, I am allowed to have cute underwear. N-Not like you'll be seeing it until I'm ready anyway, perv." You kept your heated cheeks and turned to look away from him, slightly ashamed. His eyes grew big and he couldn't help himself, he just loved your innocent ways and just hugged you so tightly after pulling you in his lap.

"Aw! That's my cute little _! You're so adorable, princess. I won't ever push you into anything you wouldn't want, I want you to feel safe with me not afraid." He just pulled a smile and nuzzled his nose against yours as he purred a bit and licked your cheek again. You looked at him slightly shocked by his sudden change in demeanor but you blushed a bit and hugged him back, rubbing his cheek with yours.

"You're such a dork sometimes. You find the simplest of things to love about me, I'm just an innocent little bean." He pouted his cute little pout and pulled your arms toward him, pulling your being in all.

"/My/ innocent little bean, princess!" Your eyes flickered and you just hugged him again, kissing his cheek lots like you would a little kitten.

"Heh, why are you here anyway?" You asked as you pulled away, looking into his face as you straddled his lap now, plainly playing with his hair as he spoke.

"I actually let myself in your window, I wanted to surprise you with a date!" His little ears perked up, he must be excited about something.

"Heh, really? And, why as Chat and not my little Adrien?" You took your fist and knocked it against his chin with a small smile. He tapped his mask and winked.

"Because we're going to a masquerade."

"A what?"

"A masquerade! It's like a secret dance for ones looking for love to find their perfect match, everyone wears a mask and normally everyone finds a date and well, it's truly magical to see love spark up in such a tiny little ball. This one is supposed to be really great, all classy and everything!" He seemed so excited when telling you about this it almost seemed childish of him.

"But Chat, we're already in love." You pouted a bit and held his cheeks gently.

"I know, I know. But hey, it could still be fun! Plus, I can show off my sick dancing skills." He flipped his hair a bit as he smirked dramatically and cut his eyes at you grinning that sly cat grin. "You'll totally fall in love with me all over again." He said nonchalantly.

"But I already do that every time I lay my eyes on you." You held his cheeks firmly and looked into his eyes that filled with love and joy.

"Aw _!" He tackled your little frame down and hugged you while laying amoungst your laundry that you still needed to put away. You sighed after hugging him for a bit and looked over at the clock showing 17:00.

"Well, let me clean up and freshen up and we can go around 20:00, how about that?" He smiled and pounced up in excitement.

"Great! That's only an hour after it begins, it won't be as crowded around the entrance by then!" He smiled and you pat his head a bit.

"Alright then, its settled. Now get up and let me clean." He got up off of you and helped you up, he went and held your hand and kissed it.

"I must go get ready myself, I will be back as soon as I can. I wanna help you get ready and I gotta make sure I approve of your dress. I don't need any other guys looking at my princess." He scoffed and pouted a bit. This childish yet protective side of him always brought you joy and bliss in your heart. You blushed a bit at his words and pushed his face some.

"Get going, no one is going to steal me away even if they do look. I'm perfectly happy with my little cat boy." He smiled and nodded, placing a kiss on your forehead and leaving through your balcony window again as you continued to clean up around the house.

-Time had passed and you had showered, freshened up as you should with makeup, hair and all. All you needed was to pick out your gown. Chat Noir was on his way in your window when his pervy cat instincts kicked in.-

"Ah! What the hell am i going to wear?!" You angrily pushed clothing aside and yanked things out tossing them aside so you could see easier. Though you did not think about it, you were in your underwear- and Chat was sitting on your balcony railing, simply having a nice gaze at the view, nothing more. You were small but you did indeed have a nice figure. Nice hips, hourglass figure, nice size chest for your small stature, you didn't always like how you looked but at this moment, Chat was in blissful 'awe'. "I swear to god it is 19:37 and Chat's going to be here soon! I need to be fucking dressed and ready to have him judge my look, what the hell do I even need to wear?! I've never been to one of these! Do I go causal up dress, prom queen, elegant princess?! I have all these damn dresses I never wear so why the hell can I not just pick one and wear it, already gOd!"

"Well, I really prefer this one." You saw a suited arm reach from over your shoulder and point at the red and black slit dress that you wore once and fitted your curves quiet nicely but- An arm- AN ARM. You jumped out of your skin so quickly and nose dove into your closet covering yourself with the longer of your clothing that were hanging down. You pointed your finger at your lovely boyfriend and yelled.

"Get the absolute fuck out of my room! I am fucking naked!" Your entire body was light up red and your eyes twitched from slight shock state as you did.

"Aw, but your butt looked so cute in that underwear." He put his hands on his hips then cut his eyes at you and wiggled his eyebrows under his mask and grew that sly smile with his small chuckle. You threw a shoe at him and knocked him from his imaginary pedestal.

"Out!"

"Fine, fine I'll be right out here when you need me, ma douce." He blew kisses and waved as you threw more shoes trying to shoo him, darting to your balcony doors to close them then letting out a sigh of relief.

"He is such a pain. How the hell do I deal with him sometimes?" You sighed again as you heard a call from outside your glass thin balcony doors and you walked back over to your closet to retrieve the dress Chat picked out.

"Hey! I can still hear you, ya know?!" You shrugged it off as your slipped on the dress. You assumed he was pouting outside while looking out over the city from your roof again, you'd have to make it up to him later, you knew. Once you tried it on and found some nice heels to you assumed danced in, you called out for him and awaited his response.

"Hey Chat! I have on clothes now!" You saw the doors open as your little cat boyfriend stood and simply stared at you. His ears flickered and his face light up from his neck a crimson red of embarrassment from your beauty.

"You look so nice, my lovely." You walked over and kissed his cheek sweetly as he continued to just follow you with his eyes, he was too star struck to say anything about your appearance but you knew you must have looked pretty nice to cause the chatter box to shut up. "Well, s-shall we go then?" You took his hand and nodded at him, causing him to wake up from his beauty trance. He smiled an embarrassed grin and scratched the back of his head with a nod, pulling you to your window and holding you in his arms.

He hopped up to your roof and leapt across many rooftops until he landed on one and let you down then held your hand gently.

"You're my date, my girlfriend." He pulled your chin to make you look at him with his serious gaze. "Do you understand? I don't want anyone to have your attention other than me, okay?" Your eyes lit up as you heard the possessive words of your beloved and you simply nodded with a small smile. He pressed his forehead to yours and pulled away, picking you up again and hopped down, landing in the alleyway next to this classy building that you've never entered before and took your hand, walking out in front of it now. "After you, M'lday." He stretched out his arm and let you lead them in. Up the stairs and into these large doors with two male butler-like dressed fellows stood at the entrance, as you two made your way inside. You walked into what looked exactly like what you'd see in a princesses tale. It was a large ball room with a chandelier above and a large room full of people all elegantly dressed, all with masks. "Oh! I almost forgot!" Chat then pulled out a black mask similar to his but with more feminine features and ascents. As he placed it on your face you blinked and looked up at him.

"How does it look? What do I look like?" He smiled and kissed your fingers softly.

"It looks great, just like my princess." You blushed a bit and looked away as the spot light blankly opened itself upon you two. You weren't even two feet inside the ball room and you were called out to dance. You couldn't dance, what luck.

"I-I can't dance, no." You began backing away until Chat took your hand.

"Hey, we can do this. Just follow me. C'mon, this is a masquerade, the point is to dance with the one you love, right? Don't you love me, ma douce?" He pouted a bit and offered you his hand, smiling some. You reluctantly took his hand and he lead you out in the middle of many stares and glances. You weren't particularly okay with people staring at you so your face began to slowly light up.

"C-Chat, I don't know about this. I can't dance and all these people are staring at me. I don't think I can do this." He gently took your chin as you looked away and made your gaze meet him.

"We can do this, like every thing else we've been able to do. We can do this. Trust me a little bit won't you?" You sighed and nodded, he held out a hand to you and bowed his whole upper body. He had obviously been to one of these before and you were simply oblivious. "Alright." He pulled you to him, your body pressed against his and your hands in proper place for a proper dance. He took her hand as a soothing classical song began to play after the previous had ended. Taking the lead, Chat took a step back ward and instructed you to follow, you occasionally stepped on his foot but the pressure wasn't enough to distract him or stop his movements. Eventually you got the hang of it and as the music picked up you two did as well, spinning and dancing together as one as if you had practiced for years and knew exactly what you were doing. The final strums of the song hit hard and you were spun from Chat's arm out then brought back in and dipped below him. With the swing of your hand and his as well, you both took of each others masks and laid a sweet kiss upon each others lips, ending your dance and flustering a bit together. The crowd applauded and you did as well toward Chat, for if it weren't for him, you could not have done it. Not only did you dance in front of a large room full of strangers, but you also managed to not do a terrible job, all thanks to your sweet and lovely prince before you. As you two were about to leave the spotlight, Chat cut his eyes at a couple of guys who were standing off to the side and had their eyes on you Staring you down and mumbling to each other, lusting after you. He looked at you then looked at them and snarled, he took your hand and quickly lead you two from the spotlight and he pulled you from the ballroom out of the building together.

"C-Chat. Chat! That hurts, stop it!" You pulled you hand from him and yelled a bit. "What's your problem?! We were being applauded and cheered on. We did great and everyone loved it! What's wrong with that?" You angrily crossed your arms and scoffed.

"Sorry to cut the party short Princess, it was too loud." He turned away and looked quiet angry.

"Loud? Since when do you of all people not like loud? You never shut up and never want to be quiet! Seriously what is your problem?" You took a step in front of him and placed your hands on your hips and leaned toward him angrily furrowing your eyebrows, trying to get him to look in your direction.

"Look it doesn't matter I just wanted to leave. Can we go back-"

"Chat!" You grabbed his arm as he turned away and pulled him back. "Look at me and tell me what's wrong." You sternly held his arm until he turned back with those eyes and looked at you with anger and angst all at once.

"Wanna know what's wrong? How would you feel if you knew that every where you went you'd always have people lusting for the one you love? The one that belongs to you. Every time you took them somewhere you always had to suffer and simply watch as others stared and thought horrid things about your beloved. It always happens and I hate it!" He looked at you with almost tears but looked away and pulled his arm away from you. "Let's get you back hom-"

"Chat. W-What are you talking about?" There was a pause.

"Every time we go out, you always get stared at and it takes every ounce of my strength not to pounce and rip their throats out. There were some guys lusting toward you at the masquerade and I couldn't handle it. I'm a superhero of this city, I cant just act out and let my jealousy get a hold of my humanity. I love _ and she's mine. I don't like when anyone just looks at her like she's a piece of meat, if she's anything she's my princess and nothing more." His words of jealousy filled you with happiness and sadness at once. He was so jealous he had to leave before he did anything reckless, he couldn't handle his anger when confronted- how long has he been dealing with this alone?

"Chat-" You hugged his back and nuzzled your way into his back. "I'm sorry you've had to deal with that feeling, and I'm sorry i never noticed. But i just- don't pay attention to anyone else other than you so I really don't care about anything else. If it's happening to me, I normally don't know because I'm too concerned with you to notice. I love you too, more than you'll ever get to know." He turned around and picked you up and held your like he would his bride. "Hey- Chat what are you doing?" He quickly took you to the alley from before and hopped up to the roof, jumping across many and moving past your roof completely. "Hey- Chat my apartment is that way- aren't you taking me home?"

"No."

"Then- where are we going?" You looked up at his profile and blushed softly, looking above and over the city from the view he as allowing you to see from his arms. He hopped to a roof of a large home and your face lit up as he put you down and walked over to the window that led into the home.

"C'mon, you're staying."

"W-Where?"

"Here, with me tonight." You eyes widened as he held out his hand and your face lit up bright red.

"I-Is this your house?" He nodded.

"I've never been here- I've never even met your dad and you're making me stay the night. How reckless can you be?" You hesitantly took his hand as he opened the window and led you down into what looked like an attic. He hopped down into the attic like area and took your hand through the dimly lit area.

"C'mon this way. We gotta be quiet, my room is on the other side of the house."

"Do you even know how dangerous this is? If your dad were to find out-"

"I'd probably never be able to see you again." Your eyes flickered as you looked at the back of his head and he stopped. "But, I don't want to leave you tonight, and I want you to stay with me." Your heart skipped a beat and your breath hitched a bit. This was so dangerous but so romantic at the same time and you didn't know what to do. He took you across his house on his back, slowly and quietly. Once you two entered his room he locked the door and let you down, sighing a sigh of relief you two awkwardly smiled at each other and laughed a bit. You two just stood quietly until he took the first movement. "L-Let me get you something to change into." He quickly walked over to his closet and pulled out a shirt of his and a pair of what looked like boxers but you weren't very familiar with male garments enough to know but you took them anyway.

"T-Thank you, my sweet." You took them from his hands and walked to his bathroom to change.

Once you came out changed into his shirt and shorts you blushed a bit to see Adrien now without his mask and being back to his normal self in his boxers and and a dark green shirt.

"Your shirt.." He looked at you and smiled as you walked toward him. Looking at you, he smiled and leaned into your face a bit. "It smells like you-" He eyes flickered a bit and he blushed some.

"Is it a nice smell?" You nodded and looked off a bit, too embarrassed to really look at him but at the same action you wanted to hug him and nuzzle into him. He took this chance and hugged you, kissing the top of your head and smiling.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish. I just want to keep you as close and as much of mine as i can. You're precious to me, _." You blushed a bit and hugged him harshly, gripping his shirt and leaning into him, taking in his scent and feeling at complete peace. "Let's go to bed, hm?" You nodded again and looked up at him with a soft smile. You two walked to his bed and he pulled back the sheets to his large king bed and put you two in it happily. He pulled you close and against his chest, hugging you and kissing your forehead. You really couldn't help yourself at this point and you just, broke into tears. "_? A-Are you alright? Whats wrong?" He held your head up and furrowed his brows in worry. "Is something the matter?" You shook your head and kissed him softly.

"I'm just, so happy. 'I couldn't be more in love with anyone, than I am with you right now.' You've completely turned my life around and I just- I feel so lucky to have you. I love you, so much." His eyes filled with joy as did his heart and soul and he simply hugged you, kissing your face as much as he could then returned to hugging you.

"Never leave my side, _." You smiled and held his arm that was around your neck and kissed it softly, whispering.

"I'd never even imagine it."

Let's just say Adrien was sick and couldn't go to school the next morning- and did not want to be bothered by anyone, all day.


End file.
